WHAT WONDERFUL WORD
by lala99
Summary: La vida es maravillosa, sobre todo cuando tienes hijos, que continuaran con tu grandiosa carrera y la de tu pareja en las carreras profesionales. Jackson Storm/Lightning McQueen


WHAT WONDERFUL WORD

La vida es maravillosa, sobre todo cuando tienes hijos, que continuaran con tu grandiosa carrera y la de tu pareja en las carreras profesionales.

Jackson Storm/Lightning McQueen

179 días para el estreno de Cars 3

"Lightning McQueen el ex campeón de la copa Pistón al parecer se encuentra en un avanzado estado de embarazo, según dicen el padre del bebe que dará a luz en 4 meses es el novato de la copa Pistón Jackson Storm"

"Lightning McQueen dio a luz a un varon al que llamo Steve, al igual que su padre, el también famoso ex corredor Steve McQueen, la diferencia seria que este bebe es Steve Storm"

"Steve Storm es hijo de Jackson Storm y Lightning McQueen, su madrina es Lindsay Storm, hermana de su padre y su padrino es Tom Mater mejor amigo del campeón"

"Steve Storm hace honor a su familia, con 4 años ya es campeón en la categoría infantil, su madre Lightning publico unas fotos"

"confirmado Lightning McQueen se encuentra de nuevo embarazado"

"Lisa Storm ya está en camino, nacerá en junio"

"Lindsay Storm prepara una fiesta para su cuñado y sobrina no nata"

"existen rumores que Lightning McQueen sufrió un aborto"

"Lightning McQueen fue ingresado al hospital ayer, algo malo ocurrirá, o solo serán rumores, como la última vez"

"Lightning McQueen dio a luz a una niña muerta"

"Jackson Storm se vio muy acaramelado con Stephanie Blake: el campeón engaña a su esposo"

"Jackson Storm engaña a Lightning McQueen, con la modelo Stephanie Blake"

"Lightning McQueen y Jackson Storm se divorcian"

"Steve Storm decide irse con su madre, a su viaje a Italia"

"Lightning McQueen y Francesco Bernoulli se vieron en Roma, al parecer aún hay chispa entre ellos"

"Jackson Storm le pide disculpas a su ex, Lightning no las acepta"

"Francesco y Jackson se enfrentan en una carrera por el bello doncel"

"Francesco le pido matrimonio a Lightning"

"Lightning acepto propuesta matrimonial del corredor europeo"

"Jackson y Steve comparten tiempo de calidad padre-hijo en Australia"

"Francesco y Lightning contrajeron nupcias en Porto Corsa, asistieron sus amigos, familiares y conocidos"

"Jackson Storm se presentó en la boda de su ex, y le juro amor eterno"

"Lightning se desmayó al ver a su ex marido y actual marido pelearse"

"confirmado, el motivo del desmayo de Lightning McQueen no fue estrés al ver a Storm y Bernoulli pelear, sino que esta embarazado"

"Stella Bernoulli sonríe al ver a su madrastra y padre juntos"

"Steve y Stella hacen buenas migas"

"Lightning McQueen tuvo un intento de aborto"

"Lightning McQueen y su bebe están bien, solo debe descansar y no hacer esfuerzos"

"Francesco habla sobre su familia, su primogénita Stella hija de su ex mujer la cantante británica Cloe, su esposo Lightning McQueen y él bebe nonato que el doncel americano espera"

"Lightning McQueen da a luz a Vittorio Bernoulli, un auto que es el orgullo de su padre"

"Steve, Stella y Vittorio tienen una buena relación, Lightning publica fotos al respecto"

"las almas gemelas, siempre estarán juntas, ni hombre o dios las podrá separar: Jackson Storm y Lightning McQueen son almas gemelas, ambos se encontraron en una carrera de su hijo, y Cupido les hizo el favor de adelantar el proceso"

"Lightning McQueen es descubierto teniendo relaciones con su ex Jackson"

"Francesco Bernoulli va a un bar, se emborracha y sufre un infarto"

"Stella grita a su madrastra por el accidente de su padre"

"Francesco Bernoulli se recupera, pero aún se encuentra delicado"

"Lightning explica a Francesco que ya no lo ama"

"Francesco exige la custodia de su hijo"

"El juez entrega la custodia de Vittorio a su madre Lightning McQueen y a su padrastro Jackson Storm"

"Hudson Hornet cuida a sus nietos mientras Lightning pelea en la corte por la custodia de su hijo, Jackson lo acompaña"

"Steve gana otra carrera, esta vez en una pista junior y tras esto empieza a entrenar con Cruz, una amiga de su madre que también es técnica de carreras"

"Lightning gana la custodia de su hijo de forma definitiva"

"Jackson y Lightning vuelven a contraer matrimonio"

"Vittorio entra en una competencia de fórmula uno"

"Vittorio hace honor a su padre Francesco"

"Steve entra en la copa Pistón"

"Jackson se retira de la copa Pistón"

"Vittorio se va a Italia a competir, se encuentra con Stella y los dos van a visitar a su abuela mientras su padre compite en una carrera en Japón"

"Lightning McQueen se desmaya en una carrera de su hijo"

"Lightning McQueen esta embarazado, los médicos ordenaron reposo absoluto hasta el momento de parto"

"Steve Storm gana la Copa Pistón, Lightning McQueen cumple 6 meses de embarazo"

"Lightning McQueen da a luz a Lisa McQueen"

"Lightning, Jackson, Steve y Lisa hacen un viaje a Nueva Rarendia a ayudar a las familias afectadas con un regalo"

"Lisa Storm es una corredora al igual que sus famosísimos padres y veloz hermano mayor"

"Vittorio Bernoulli conoce a su hermana menor Lisa, hacen buenas migas"

"Steve Storm se enamora de Lucy Hamilton, hija del amigo de su madre, Lewis Hamilton el campeón ingles"

"Steve Storm y Lucy Hamilton contraen matrimonio"

"Lucy Storm anuncia embarazo en la fiesta de su suegra"

"Los 3 abuelos están felices"

"Lisa gana su primera copa Pistón, enorgulleciendo a sus padres"

"Stella Bernoulli contrae matrimonio con Michelle CaRoule"

"Nace Spencer Storm, padres, abuelos encantados"

"Francesco Bernoulli sufre un desmayo al saberse abuelo de Vittoria CaRoule, Raoul CaRoule está feliz aunque nostálgico al recordar a su esposo Shu quien falleció dando a luz a su único hijo"

"Vittorio Bernoulli es violado, su padre Francesco y madre Lightning ofrecen 20 millones de dólares por la cabeza del infeliz"

"Vittorio Bernoulli esta embarazado"

"Lisa Storm gana su 4 copa Pistón

"Nacen los mellizos Amaranta y Hudson Bernoulli"

"Lightning McQueen publica fotos de su familia"

"Francesco Bernoulli anuncia su retiro de las carreras"

"Lightning McQueen falleció anoche, al parecer estaba embarazado y dio a luz un niño muerto"

"Jackson Storm es encontrado muerto, policía investiga"

"Jackson Storm se suicidó, fue el dictamen de la policía, por no estar con su amado"

"Cruz Ramírez rescata a Lisa Storm de caer en las drogas tras la pérdida de sus padres"

"Hudson Bernoulli hace honor al nombre que le dio el nombre, su bisabuela Hudson Hornet, el doncel que así mismo le heredo esa característica a Lightning McQueen"

"Steve Storm se retira de las carreras"

"Lisa Storm gana su 7 copa Pistón"

"Francesco Bernoulli falleció anoche, tras un infarto"

"Stella, Michelle, su hija Vittoria, Vittorio y sus hijos Amaranta y Hudson le hacen homenaje"

"Spencer Storm vence a su tía, quien promete venganza"

"Lisa y Spencer Storm quedan empatados en la carrera final de las 500 millas de Florida"

"Spencer se enamora de James Gorvette"

"Spencer y James, quien es un famoso abogado, contraen matrimonio"

"El corredor Spencer Storm esta embarazado, anuncia que será un varón"

"Lisa Storm gana su 10 copa Pistón, se insinúa su retiro"

"Nace Bradley Gorvette-Storm"

"Lisa Storm gana su 11 copa Pistón y anuncia su retiro definitivo de las carreras"

"Spencer Storm gana su 7 copa Pistón"

"Spencer Storm de nuevo embarazado"

"Nace Samuel Gorvette-Storm"

"Hudson Bernoulli gana su 1era copa Pistón"

"Amaranta Bernoulli hace un monumento en honor de Lightning McQueen, su abuela quien recuerda con cariño"

"Lisa Storm es la nueva jefe de mecánicos del novato de Touring Sports John Hazard"

"El que escucha consejos, llega a viejo, John Hazard falleció en una carrera por no escuchar a Lisa, asi que hagan lo que hagan escuchen a Lisa Storm quien es sabia, nieta de Steve McQueen y Hudson Hornet, hija de Jackson Storm y Lightning McQueen, hermana de Steve Storm"

"Spencer Storm gana su 9 copa Pistón y anuncia su retiro profesional"

"Lisa Storm jefa de mecánicos de su sobrino Hudson Bernoulli, conquistan las 500 de Florida"

"Cruz Ramírez anuncia su retiro profesional"

"Samuel Storm es igual a su papa Spencer, a su abuelo Steve, a su tía-abuela Lisa, a sus bisabuelos Jackson y Lightning"

"Samuel Storm gana su primera copa Pistón"

"Lisa Storm falleció anoche en su mansión en California"

"Steve Storm falleció anoche en su mansión en New York"

"Samuel Storm se enamora"

"Samuel Storm embarazado"

"Vittorio Bernoulli fallece, de la familia Bernoulli solo queda Hudson Bernoulli"

"nace Lightning Storm"

"Lightning Storm es la reencarnación de Lightning McQueen su ancestro, pues es tan veloz, valiente y carismático como lo fue el fallecido #95"

"descansa en paz Spencer Storm"

"Lightning Storm gana su primera copa Pistón"


End file.
